Avrei da Dire Ancora
by nyyya
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon/Romance.


Título: Avrei da dire ancora.

Classificação: +18

Personagens: YamamotoxGokudera

Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Lemon

Avisos: Homossexualidade

Desafio(s): Nenhum

Capítulos: Um (oneshot)

-

Gokudera pela enésima vez naquele dia tocava aquela mesma canção no piano que era usado apenas por ele. A música era profunda, capaz de tocar fundo o coração de qualquer um. Hayato sabia, era a preferida dele, daquele que tinha roubado seu coração e que agora não estava perto de si. Ele ainda não havia chegado do Japão. Estava preocupado, não era pra menos, Yamamoto poderia não voltar vivo. Por isso a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era colocar sua oração naquela música que tanto agradava aquele por quem era apaixonado.

Tinha sido difícil, mas ele e seus companheiros haviam conseguido vencer aquela batalha e agora o que queria era voltar à Itália e ver aquele por quem seu coração batia descontroladamente. Sabia que Gokudera deveria estar naquela sala, escondido de todos, somente com seu piano e tocando aquela música, era o que fazia quando o moreno estava em alguma missão de risco. Yamamoto não via a hora de poder toca-lo, ansiava em ver aquela face corada toda vez que dizia que o amava, aquilo era o que ele precisava.

Havia perdido a noção do tempo, Gokudera sabia disso. Parou de tocar aquela música e olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou que já passavam das dez da noite, tinha ficado ali naquela sala o dia inteiro na frente do piano hora tocando, hora olhando pela janela e com o pensamento sempre e somente em uma pessoa, Yamamoto Takeshi. Não esperaria mais por ele naquele dia se fosse para chegar, certamente o moreno já estaria ali com ele. Era naquela sala que ficavam quando queriam ter um momento só para os dois. Levantou-se, passou os dedos pelas teclas do piano para logo em seguida virar-se com a intenção de ir até a porta e sair da sala. Mas ao virar-se se deparou com uma figura conhecida, com uma figura que nem notou ter entrado e nem sabia há quanto tempo estava ali o observando.

- Yo, Hayato. – Yamamoto estava de pé encostado na parede com seu típico sorriso observando Gokudera a uns 2O minutos. Quando chegou a mansão a primeira coisa que fez foi sair correndo para aquela sala onde sabia que encontraria seu amado, mas ao chegar à porta ouviu aquele som, aquela música que tanto lhe agradava, não queria interrompê-la por esse motivo, o Guardião da Chuva entrou na sala sem fazer o mínimo barulho. - Sabia que estaria aqui. Você estava tocando aquela música. – O sorriso de Yamamoto se alargou depois da última frase.

Gokudera não teve tempo para pensar e mesmo se pensasse seu corpo agiria mais rápido por esse motivo após a última frase do outro, Gokudera correu em direção ao moreno se jogando em seus braços. Nos olhos do Guardião da Tempestade lágrimas escoriam, estava feliz, não escondia isso e mesmo se tentasse não conseguiria. Sentiu os braços de Yamamoto ao seu redor apertando-o contra seu corpo. Sentia o calor que vinha do outro a sua frente, aquilo lhe confortava, era bom, gostoso, porque era Yamamoto. Logo sentiu seu rosto sendo levantado com toda gentileza do mundo, seus olhos encontraram os do Guardião da Chuva. - Senti sua falta. – Foi tudo que Gokudera disse antes de sentir os lábios de Yamamoto sobre os seus, o beijo começou como uma leve carícia, mas logo se transformou em algo quente, envolvente, a língua de Takeshi explorava a boca do menor como se tivesse um prêmio dentro dela. Logo os dois já estavam deitados sobre o tapete italiano, roupas de ambos enfeitavam o chão. As mãos de Yamamoto acariciam o corpo menor abaixo de si. Queria o outro e sabia que Gokudera precisava de si também por esse motivo abandonou a boca do Guardião da Tempestade, e levou três dedos até a boca os umedecendo, tinha os olhos fixos nos do outro, queria gravar cada detalhe, cada expressão de seu amado. Retirou os dedos da boca levando-os até a entrada de Gokudera acariciando o local, logo colocou um primeiro digito, o segundo e por fim o terceiro sempre prestando atenção nas reações de Gokudera.

- H-hn, chega Yamamoto, e-eu quero você! – Hayato sussurrava as palavras, precisava de Yamamoto naquele momento. E este atendendo ao pedido do amado retirou os dedos de dentro de Gokudera substituindo-os por seu membro. Takeshi se dirigia para dentro de Hayato de vagar, quando se viu completamente dentro do outro, esperou um momento até Gokudera dar sinal para que ele pudesse continuar esse não demorou muito a aparecer.

Yamamoto fazia movimentos de vai e vem Gokudera o ajudava na tarefa movendo os quadris de uma forma deliciosa ao ver do moreno. Takeshi pegou o membro do menor e começou a estimulá-lo de forma rápida e forte.

- Mais rápido. – Gokudera implorava, estava quase chegando ao seu limite e pela expressão de Yamamoto sabia que ele estava quase no seu limite também. Duas, três estocadas mais fortes e Gokudera se desfez nas mãos de Yamamoto. O mesmo acontecia com Yamamoto só que dentro de Gokudera.

O moreno saiu de dentro do Guardião da Tempestade, que soltou um lamento quando o fez, deitou-se ao lado do amado o abraçando, Gokudera aconchegou-se no corpo do maior, acariciando o peito nu. E ali na frente daquela janela iluminados pela lua pegaram no sono. Mas antes de cair em um sono profundo Gokudera ouviu a voz do amado sussurrada em algo que tinha certeza de ter sido um "eu também senti sua falta." Quando acordasse queria falar mais uma vez quanto o amava.

-

NUNCA escrevi um lemon me dêem um desconto gente, não quero levar pedradas '


End file.
